


Blood and Apples

by drsquee



Series: Blood and Apples - Flutterbat AU [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Delirium, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Pining, Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: Flutterbat AUBased on @cosmicrewinds Flutterbat AU in which Discord cares for a newly turned vampire Fluttershy.A small one-shot.
Relationships: Discord & Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Blood and Apples - Flutterbat AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Blood and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one shot set in @cosmicrewinds Flutterbat AU. Please go check out their art on twitter where you also learn more about this awesome AU! https://twitter.com/cosmicrewinds?s=09
> 
> Fluttershy is a newly turned vampire and Discord her slightly lovesick familiar. After trying (and failing) in an attempt to feed on him, Fluttershy reluctantly takes on an infatuated Discord to help her do what she can't bring herself to do. This is a brief look into their story.

Discord winced as he slid the needle from his arm, holding it aloft so as not to lose a single drip of blood. Gritting his teeth against the fabric in his mouth, he tightened the make-shift tourniquet around his arm, making sure the flow was fully cut off before tying it off and hanging up the drip properly, watching with satisfaction as the blood trickled through the tube and emptied into the glass bottle he had hung up.

  
Clenching and unclenching his fist, Discord made sure that the flow of blood had slowed before untying the tourniquet and wrapping a loose bandage around his arm, pulling down his shirt sleeve to cover it but leaving it unbuttoned for the moment.

  
He began to clear away the equipment, making sure that every piece was cleaned and put away in its specific place. It was the only time he made sure he had everything organized. When he was satisfied, Discord reached under his shirt sleeve and took off the bandage, unhooking the bottle from its stand and carrying it into the kitchen with him. Locking the pantry door behind him, he went to the sink and threw the bandage into it, putting the bottle of blood on the nearby table. Grabbing two wine glass from the shelf, he placed them next to the bottle then went rummaging in the cupboards on the wall until he found the former cooks secret stash of sloe gin.

  
Moving to the sink, he poured some of the drink onto the bandage then took a swig himself, grimacing against the taste. Setting the bottle down, he grabbed the matches he had left nearby and set one alight, dropping it onto the bandage and watching as it lit up, the flames licking and curling over the soiled material. He threw the matches aside and took another swig of gin before returning it to its hiding place.

  
Discord straightened and his vision went dizzy, his head spinning and he quickly leaned over the table, closing his eyes until the feeling passed, breathing through gritted teeth. He'd been having more and more dizzy spells lately. Nothing a good nights sleep couldn’t fix.

  
Filling a small cup with water, he doused the flames that had partially subsided in the sink then gathered the debris together, disposing of them outdoors.

  
Taking the bottle and glasses from the table, Discord twirled happily as he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket nearby and tossed it up in the air, catching it neatly and rubbing it on his coat as he sauntered through the hallways up to the dining room.

  
He set two places, one at the head of the table, another at its side, giving each place a glass but putting the bottle of blood at the head of the table and the apple at the side place. Stepping back to admire his handiwork, Discord smiled then left to go find his dinner partner, a thread of excitement and worry chasing through him.

  
If you’d have told him the same time last year that he would be setting dinner for a vampire and actually be looking forward to it, he would’ve scoffed and questioned what beverage you were imbibing so that he could partake in it.

  
But now...now he would question where you had heard such a thing then made sure you were put to better use instead of spreading rumours...such as providing the dinner for his beloved.

  
Discord did a little skip as he made it to his companions designated “bedroom", knocking on the huge double doors and waiting to be called in. When no answer came, he knocked again, frowning slightly before calling out. “Fluttershy? Are you awake?”.

  
Silence answered him. Knocking slightly loudly, he decided to take a risk and open the door, holding his breath as he opened it wide enough for him to stick his head through. “Fluttershy?”.

  
The room was pitch black, a single candle lit and it took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The room was empty, save for the open casket and the small table that the lit candle was sat upon and Discord frowned in confusion before pulling his head back out and shutting the door, stroking his goatee in thought. Where could his little bat have fluttered off to?

  
Turning, Discord headed in the direction of the library, the only other place she favoured to be. He had to admit, it was quite an impressive sight to behold and for someone like Fluttershy, who never left the house and had nothing else to do, it was a small paradise.

  
Coming up on the huge carved doors, Discord pushed one open and peered around it, searching. The lanterns had been lit but there was no sign of her. He checked the bay window which he had converted into a sitting area, a place he found her often, usually snuggled up with a book or just staring out the window once the sun had lowered sufficiently enough. A thread of panic coiled itself around his ribs when he found nothing but he pushed it down as he searched up and down the aisles before leaving the room, his steps quickening despite the rational part of his mind telling him to stay calm.

  
Taking the steps two at a time, he half ran towards the tallest part of the manor; the Star Tower, or as he liked to call it, the Birds Nest, seeing as all it was good for these days was housing all manner of flying creatures. He had found her up there once or twice, gazing up at the moon through the broken window in the middle of the night, brooding as she stood surrounded by cobwebs and dust and all manner of debris. Fluttershy brooded a lot. He wondered if it was a requirement of being a vampire and concluded that he would be a terrible vampire if it was...he could barely sit still for more than a minute. Too much energy.

  
Discord almost kicked down the door in his haste when he finally reached the top, breathing hard as he looked around the desolate room. It had once been a star gazing room – hence the name – but a stormy night had ripped a tree from its roots and put paid to its end. He’d managed to remove the tree but had never repaired the wall and roof and it now sat unused and decrepit. A perfect vampire spot.

  
But his perfect vampire was nowhere to be seen though it looked like she had been here, one of the covers had been removed from one of the old telescopes and left in a heap on the floor. Nothing else had been touched, not even the dust on the desks had been bothered and he vaguely wondered what she had been thinking before going back to the rather pressing matter of finding her.

  
Closing the door, Discord trotted down the stairs, his shoes clacking loudly against the stone stairwell. He systematically began to check every room he came across, calling out for Fluttershy as he did so, the thread of panic inside him growing with each empty room he came across.

  
At a loss, Discord stood in the foyer, chewing his lip as he thought about where she could be. An idea wiggled it’s way into his mind, insistent despite him trying to push it away. It was a ludicrous idea, utterly preposterous and yet....it was the one place he hadn’t yet checked, because it was the one place she would presumably NEVER set foot.

  
Turning slowly, Discord tapped his foot as he looked up he main stairs towards the upper floor then slowly began to ascend, heading towards his bedroom quietly, his heart beating so loudly it drummed in his ears.

  
Discord reached toward his bedroom door with a trembling hand, his fingers curling around the handle softly before he gently pushed it down, pushing the door open quietly.

Fluttershy lay on his bed facing away from him, the heavy curtains drawn and a candle lit on his bedside table, dimly illuminating her beautiful pink hair and the partially exposed skin of her back. She was slightly curled in on herself, her arm moving rhythmically and Discord assumed that she had Angel bunny beside her.

  
Opening the door wider, Discord stepped into the room and she froze, pausing before he blinked and she was gone. He blinked again then glanced around the room, wondering if he’d been seeing things after all.

  
“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that “.

  
“JESUS WEPT!!” he yelped, jumping in shock and spinning to face Fluttershy, who now stood behind him as if she’d always been there. He sagged against the door frame, laughing as he panted. “Never a dull moment with you”.

  
She frowned delicately up at him and his heart skipped a beat for completely different reasons. “Were you watching me?”.

  
“No! No I promise I wasn’t" he stammered , arms up in a placating gesture. “I’ve been looking for you! Didn’t you hear me?”.

  
Her face softened and a glazed, faraway look came over her. “No...no I didn’t" she said absentmindedly, her hand moving to run over the ears of the taxidermied bunny held close to her bosom. Discord couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at it.

  
She’d been lonely, he could see it. Her exile might have been self imposed but that didn’t mean it wasn’t hard and despite knowing that she wasn’t going potentially hurt another soul, she needed comfort. As much as it pained him, she wasn’t ready to let him be her source of it yet and so he'd...improvised.

  
She’d been furious at first, cold. She hadn’t shouted, or raged as she was want to do but she’d gripped the arm of the chair so hard she’d almost clean ripped it off and stormed off. He didn’t see her again for almost two days and had panicked, thinking she had shut herself away again. He’d found her in the library the next day, the bunny in her lap, stroking it gently, a serene look about her. She’d thanked him softly and he’d been riding with the clouds for the rest of the week.

  
Although he couldn’t help but be jealous of the little dead bastard.

  
She snapped out of her daydream , noticing his glare and rolled her eyes at him. “You wanted something?” she pressed, Discord glancing back up at her and smiling.

  
“Yes! I have dinner!” he said happily, taking her hand gently between both of his and coaxing her to follow him. “Come on! You wouldn’t want it to get clotted now!”.

  
Fluttershy stalled, looking at him in confusion. “Dinner? Discord, I ate two days ago...I don’t need some so soon".

  
“Nonsense! Humans eat every day, you should at least try to as well" he replied, Fluttershy hesitating before letting herself be pulled along with him.

  
They made their way to the dining hall, Discord leaving her side momentarily to move ahead and pull out her seat, Fluttershy smelling the faint whisper of blood, instincts making her body move unconsciously quicker into the room. He poured some of the contents of the bottle into her glass then straightened, flinching slightly when Fluttershy came and stood close to him, her eyes lidded and mouth partially open, the tips of her fangs peeking over her bottom lip.

She inhaled, closing her eyes momentarily and he gulped, watching the way her chest heaved with the action, the strap of her night dress sliding down slightly from her shoulder. She opened her eyes then slid them over to the table, spying the glass and then looked at Discord. “Apples" she said, Discord smiling at her nervously, confused by her.

Pinching the strap, he pulled it back up onto her shoulder. “Darling, its rude to tease while we’re eating” he chuckled, Fluttershy rolling her eyes once again in exasperation before moving around him and taking a seat, Discord moving to grab a bottle of wine from nearby and fill his own glass before sitting.

  
Taking the glass with both hands, Fluttershy brought it close to her, inhaling its scent deeply before taking a drink, her body relaxing as the liquid ran down her throat and sinking back into the chair as if it was melting her from the inside out. Discord smiled at her adoringly as he took a sip of his wine, setting it down with a jostle as another wave of dizziness hit him, grimacing as he sunk back in his chair, a fist to his forehead.

  
Fluttershy looked over at him. “Discord?” she said softly. “Are you ill?”.

  
“Just a lil headache darling, nothing to get in aflutter over” he replied, letting the dizziness ease before he sat forward, grabbing the apple and taking a bite from it, throwing her a small grin as he ate. She sighed at him, drinking deeply from her glass before moving to refill it, reclining in her chair and swirling the glass, watching the liquid.

  
Discord rested his head on his chin, watching her as he took another bite of his apple. He would never tire of watching her.

  
Another wave hit him this time accompanied by a spike of pain and he winced, standing as nausea came hard on its heels. He heard her faintly say his name and tried to wave at her reassuringly. “I’m fine I’m fine just....maybe some water?...I just-" he stood, trying to move away to the door, to get himself some water when the whole world went spinning and his body lost its strength.  
His legs gave out from under him and everything went black.

* * *

He dreamed.

  
He dreamed that he woke up in his bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows, clad in only his night shirt and undergarments, a candelabra on his bedside table the only source of light.

  
He dreamed she was stood beside his bed, glaring at him angrily, her arms folded tightly in front of her and he couldn’t help but smile to see her.

  
“You’re a bloody fool!” she hissed, her eyes slit, looking more snake like than bat. He wasn’t sure why she was angry but he didn’t want her to be. “Don’t be mad" he croaked, reaching out to her with a weak hand and whimpering when he couldn’t touch her.

  
Something shifted in her expression and although she still looked angry she also looked...worried? Dreams were weird. “What were you thinking?! You could have died!”. She took a step forward and her hands gripped at her own arms tighter, nails pressing into the skin. He chuckled deliriously and she hissed again. “Its not funny!”.

  
His hand flopped onto the mattress, giving up on trying to reach her. She was untouchable, even in his dreams, how unfair. “So beautiful“ he cooed, Fluttershy making a noise of contempt in her throat and turning her back on him. “Like moonlight”.

  
She put a hand to her forehead then turned back him, a pained look on her face as she stepped even closer to the bed. “Why? Why would you...you’re killing yourself for someone whose not even human!”. He tilted his head, wondering how candlelight could make someone who couldn’t cry look like their eyes were full of tears. “For someone who...who will never be able to walk with you during the day! Who will never share a meal with you! For someone...someone with no heart! A monster!”.

  
Discord looked at her confused and reached out again, this time managing to take her hand in his. “Of course you have a heart, my silly bat" he purred, putting her hand on his chest, over his heart. “Its in here”. He grinned widely at her. “I’m carrying it for you".

  
Fluttershy stared at him, her eyes wide as they flicked back and forth to his expression then to her hand, still feeling the beating of his heart inside his chest. Then something seemed to break inside her and her expression crumpled, becoming pained, her bottom lip trembling. She hung her head and let out a choked sob like noise.

  
Discord cooed at her again, reaching out for her with his other hand and pulling her to him. He knew then that this was a dream because she did not resist him; instead Fluttershy crawled onto the bed and let him pull her down beside him, looping his arm around her and holding her close as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He rested his cheek on the crown of her head as he stroked her hair, the other hand on top of hers that was still laid on his chest, as if it had fused there.

  
She lay trembling next to him as he whispered lovingly to her. He told her how he would forsake walking under the sun forever if it meant he could dance with her in the moonlight. He rambled that any food in his mouth would be ash were she not in his life. That he knew of monsters; had drank with them, laughed with them, even become one for a time. And she was no monster.

  
She called him a fool and he laughed, a deep rumble in his chest. “If loving you is foolish, then call me Discord, Lord of Lunacy".

  
She sat up then, staring down at him, her expression unreadable and for a moment, he looked into her eyes and thought he saw a flash of beautiful summertime green. Then quietly she said “sleep", laid a hand on his head and everything went black.

* * *

Discord opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, the afternoon sun making his eyes ache. He slowly pushed himself upright, running a hand through his dishevelled hair then down over his face, trying to rub away the drowsiness. It suddenly dawned on him that the curtains were open and he straightened, looking around the room worriedly. Thankfully only one had been partially opened to let in some light, one corner of the room fully illuminated and he sighed in relief, looking around.

  
His gaze landed on his bedside table, where a tray containing a bowl of soup and a tall goblet if water sat. Discord blinked at it and shuffled over to the edge of the bed, peering at it in confusion. A note lay next to the bowl and when he picked it up, there was only one word scrawled on it “EAT".

  
A crooked grin worked its way onto his face and he giggled, setting down the note and pulling the tray onto his lap. The bowl was filled with cold chunky vegetable soup and once he’d had a mouthful, he found himself almost shovelling each spoonful into his mouth before lifting the bowl to drink the remaining broth, setting it down with a satisfied sigh when he’d finished.

  
He sipped the water, realising too late that maybe gulping down his food after not eating for a while was probably not the best idea. He vaguely wondered how long he’d been asleep and decided that he should probably find out.

  
Pushing back the covers, Discord shuffled to the edge and slowly stood up, making sure his legs weren’t going to give out on him like some swooning damsel before he picked up the tray and shuffled to the curtains, pulling them back into place and covering the room in darkness once more.

  
Exiting the room, Discord looked up and down the corridor before scuttling down it, heading towards the dining room. He pushed open the door with his foot and entered the room, stopping short when he looked up to see Fluttershy sat at the head of the table, as if she hadn’t moved from the place since he’d collapsed.

  
She reclined in the chair with one leg crossed over the other, an apple in her grasp, her long hair hung over her face , hiding her eyes. “Sit" she said softly but it thundered in his ears louder than any command given by a king or queen.

  
Discord gulped and hobbled over to the other end of the table, putting the tray on top of it and moving to take a seat when she spoke up. “Here" she said, uncrossing her legs to push out the chair next to her with her foot before re-crossing her legs.

  
Discord licked his dry lips nervously before shuffling over and sitting before her, feeling more like a recalcitrant school child than Lord of the Manor. Today she wore a long sleeved black night dress that hung off both shoulders, Discord having trouble keeping his gaze above her collarbone. He’d never seen so much skin....

  
“Do you know how I can tell your blood apart from any others?”.

  
Her voice jolted him to his senses, eyes flicking up to her face yet she kept herself turned away from him, holding up the apple as if it was the most intriguing thing she’d ever seen. “M...my blood?”.

  
The apple came flying over to him and he caught it with a fumble, Fluttershy tracing her lower lip with a long fingernail instead. “Your blood...it tastes like apples".

  
Discord blinked, sitting up straighter in his chair. “It...it does?”.

  
“Maybe not exactly apples, but it has the same sweetness...the same refreshing taste of apples. Out of all the blood you’ve provided for me, I haven’t tasted any the same". She shrugged. “Maybe it’s because you’re always eating them and I associate the smell with the taste of blood. Maybe it’s a memory...my brain trying to give the taste of your blood a name and the closest it can give me is apples. Who knows?”. She turned her head and finally looked at him, her gaze piercing. “Either way, its distinctive”.

  
Discord fiddled with the apple in his hands, chewing the inside of his bottom lip. He felt like he was about to be told off and wasn’t sure what he’d done wrong. “Do...do you not like apples?”.

  
Fluttershy’s gaze turned murderous and she swiftly rose, making him flinch back in his seat. She took a step closer to him, her nails dragging on the table top. “The blood you gave me...it was yours wasn’t it?”. He nodded and her nails scratched into the table. “And the blood two days before that? Was that also yours?”.

  
Oh. He could see where this was going. “Yes".

  
“What about the blood a week ago?”.

  
He shrank back in his seat and she swooped in, leaning over him menacingly, making him yelp. “Mine! It was mine! Is...is it not...don’t you like it?”.

  
Her expression changed to shock and she moved away, looking at him in a mixture of unease and hurt. Fluttershy wrapped her arms around herself and turned away and Discord straightened back up in his chair, wanting to apologise but he also wasn’t certain what he was apologising for so he stayed quiet. Apologising would just make her more angry.

  
After a moment she sighed heavily, putting one hand on her hip, the other on her forehead. Fluttershy turned and looked at him sternly, folding her arms, Discord recognizing that a lecture was coming. “You took too much blood from yourself with too short a period in between...your body needs time to replenish what it has lost, idiot boy" she said the last part with venom before sighing, closing her eyes and reining in her temper. “You could have died".

  
Discord shifted in his chair, feeling foolish. “I...I just...I just thought-".

  
“YES BUT YOU DONT DO YOU?!” she spat, Discord wincing and hanging his head in shame, Fluttershy covering her mouth as if trying to physically stop the words from falling out of her mouth. She took another deep breath and walked closer to him, clenching and unclenching her fists. “...two weeks".

  
Discord blinked and looked up at her blankly. “Two weeks?”.

  
Fluttershy nodded. “I can last two weeks before the hunger starts to...become bothersome. This gives you time to find a suitable feeding source for myself. If you need to travel outside the village, I can always sleep in my coffin until you return...that will help prolong it, as long as I don’t do it for too long".

  
Discord shook his head, remembering with a tendril of fear what had happened the last time she had slept for too long. The vision of it popped into his mind and he felt the same horror creeping up again so he quickly banished the thought. “So you’re...you don’t hate my blood?”.

  
Fluttershy turned her back to him and Discord couldn’t help but stare at her exposed skin, seeing the outline of her spine under her flesh and wanting to run his fingers over it. There was a moment where she seemed to hunch in on herself, then straightened again. “...I will...only use it as a last resort. As my familiar, it is your duty to provide nourishment once all other avenues have been exhausted...but not until then”. She turned and looked at him, her face and voice emotionless. “You’re no good to me dead".

  
Discord slumped back into his chair, disappointment evident as he looked at the apple in his grasp. He had foolishly believed for a fleeting moment that she had begun to care for him. Taking care of him, making sure he regained his strength, cooking for him... “Understood" he said morosely.

  
Her hand covered his and he blinked and looked up at her. Her eyes were now softer and she urged him onto his feet. “Eat" she said, her voice soft yet commanding as she pushed the hand holding the apple towards himself. “Bathe. Dress. You were asleep for nearly three days. You may still feel weak and need to keep up your strength".

  
He nodded and turned to go, his whole body radiating dejection. He was just her familiar, the help and he couldn’t even do that right. Just being around her should’ve been enough to soothe him yet it was impossible when he felt like he was failing her at every turn.

  
“If you’d like-"

  
Discord stopped and turned to look over his shoulder, Fluttershy looking at the dining room table, her expression strained and awkward.

  
“I’ve...I’ve been thinking about...learning to use that old telescope of yours...in the high tower. I’m sure your library has books on how to accomplish this?”. He nodded and she flicked her hair back over shoulder in a noncommittal gesture. “If you are...feeling well rested enough, maybe you could...accompany me to the library and help me retrieve them?”

  
Discord perked up, his grin lighting up his whole face, like a dog that had just been thrown the biggest, juiciest steak in the kitchen. “Really!?”.

  
Fluttershy shrugged as if she could not care less but froze like a statue when she was suddenly pulled into a hug, blinking in confusion as he squeezed her tighter before letting go, holding her at arms length.

  
“Thank you!! I’ll meet you in the library as soon as I’m done bathing!” he said with a wide toothy grin, turning and practically skipping out of the dining room, Fluttershy spying him taking a bite from the apple as he disappeared from sight.

  
Sighing heavily, Fluttershy slumped into the nearby chair, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. A part of her was berating her loudly for letting him wheedle his way into her good graces but another part, the more human part of her, was applauding her for giving him another chance. For nursing him back to health in the first place.

  
For not being a monster.

  
She put a hand over her mouth as she thought about the last couple of days and if she could’ve blushed she surely would’ve been. Seeing Discord drop to the floor like he’d been shot had scared the daylights out of her, rushing to his side and catching him before he’d even fully hit the floor.

  
She’d tried to wake him to no avail, a thread of panic coiling inside her when his breathing had become shallow. She’d carried him to bed - grateful for her vampire strength for once - then spent the next couple of days beside his bed, watching him sink in and out of unconsciousness, force feeding him food and water when she could. It had been a nice surprise to herself that she still remembered how to cook despite the fact she no longer ate.

  
The one time he’d been semi-conscious, he’d rambled on deliriously and her anger at him had dissolved the more openly he had spoken to her. No one had ever been so honest with her, not even when she was alive. It had left her confused and wishing for the first time in a long time that she had someone to confide in, to help her make sense about the way she felt for him.

  
Because, in spite of herself, she was growing to like him. Oh yes, he could be annoying, wanting to be praised and spoiled like a child, wanting to be the sole recipient of her attention. But he could also be thoughtful, ridiculously open and sweet in his own strange way.

  
Like buying her Angel bunny. His first act of kindness and the first stone in the path of their new found relationship.

  
But Fluttershy also knew that these feelings, whatever they were, would be her folly. They spelled trouble and she couldn’t afford to let her guard down, not again.

  
No, this time Fluttershy was determined to protect herself and the new life she was building.

  
At least now she had the means to protect what was hers.

  
Fluttershy smiled to herself, the tips of her fangs poking her bottom lip sharply.

  
Oh yes. God help the poor bastard that dared to threaten this little bat.


End file.
